


Safe Word

by debohiolady



Category: Adam & Tommy Joe, All of this is made up, None of it is true as far as I know
Genre: M/M, Please Please leave a comment. I really would like feedback., Some graphic sex, This is a made up story, borderline rape-subject to interpretation, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adam brings Tommy into his world.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Adam brings Tommy into his world.

SAFE WORD

 

Tommy was lying on his stomach, asleep. Well, he was on the brink of waking. His right eye eased open slightly, he groaned, pulling the sheet over his head. His brain wasn’t awake yet and he didn’t want it to be. About five minutes passed and his brain was starting to catch on that it needed to wake up. He eased the sheet slightly from his head-and he wondered what time it was. Adam had not come in to wake him up yet so it must still be early. Squinting his eyes, he tried to peek between the slits glancing at the clock on the bedside table, fuck…7:20, what the fuck is he doing awake already? Whenever they were lucky enough to stay in a hotel, Adam always had the room next to his. If they couldn’t get adjoining rooms, Adam would always get a key. Tommy is such an extremely deep sleeper - he could sleep through a sonic boom outside his window and not wake up - so Adam always came to his room to rouse him. Tommy had to piss so bad which must have been why he was waking up this early in the morning, the pressure getting worse. Stumbling out of bed, he raced to the bathroom. When he finished he thought about going back to bed but his stomach growled, so he thought he might as well get showered, dressed, and head down to breakfast. Maybe he’d be the first one down there and actually get to sit down and not have to be grabbing a to-go box to eat his breakfast on the way to the venue. They had a couple hours to see what had to be done then they’d have some free time before sound checks in the afternoon. It seemed he was always running late, but it looks like today he might just be on time. He usually sleeps clear up until the last minute even when Adam did come to wake him. Adam usually has to leave before anyone else, so what was the rush?

Tommy turned on the shower, yanked off his shorts, and stepped under the spray. He stood under the hot water, letting it soak into his skin, head thrown back. He washed his hair, and was scrubbing his body when he thought he heard a knock on the door. “Yeah—come in” Tommy hollered, he and Adam had a very liberal friendship. Many times Adam would sit on the toilet while Tommy showered so he could talk about stuff. Sometimes it was business, sometimes it was about the sexual escapades he had gotten himself into the previous night, and sometimes it was just total bullshiting. So it didn’t bother Tommy if Adam walked into the bathroom while he was showering, but the door wasn't opened. Tommy shrugged, thinking Adam must have realized Tommy was already awake and in the shower so he probably went down to breakfast without him. A few minutes passed, and Tommy was working on sudsing his belly, reaching down into the hair, circling under his balls, then lathering up his cock. He heard a tap at the door again, his heart skipped a beat, releasing his cock in a flash, afraid Adam would catch him with his dick in his hand. He didn’t want Adam to think he was masturbating. With a slight edge to his voice Tommy hollered yet again, “I SAID come in!” He heard the door open then close with a click, then silence. Dead silence. Tommy paused, waited, confused and called warily, “Adam, is that you?”

Adam pulled the curtain back a little and Tommy could see that he was naked. Tommy looked stunned and said, “What the fuck Adam, what are you doing?”

Adam smiled a crooked grin, with a cocked eyebrow, snickered, “You told me to come in twice, I don’t have to be invited a third time” then he stepped into the shower, standing in front of Tommy.

”But, but" Tommy sputtered, "But we’ve never showered together before.” Tommy backed up, the faucet digging into his back as Adam moved the shower head for water to flow on him.

Adam huffed, “Well then it’s about time isn’t it?” He reached around Tommy, grabbed the soap, rubbing it quickly between his hands, building up a pile of suds. He started sliding his hands all over his body, washing himself everywhere. He acted like it was a normal thing to be in the shower with Tommy.

Tommy just stood in shock as he watched. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening and how it was affecting him. His heart was pumping faster, his chest tightening as he tried to catch his breath. There was a huge adrenaline rush, his ears so foggy it felt like someone had stuffed cotton in them and pushed it clear around his brain. He tried to put his rambling thoughts together to form a coherent sentence but nothing was working right, except his cock, it seemed. It was hardening fast, thumping and jumping, some pre-cum starting to ooze out.

Adam grabbed Tommy’s upper arms and lifted him to his tippy toes to switch places, setting Tommy back down, he turned facing Tommy so he could stand under the spray of water to rinse off and wash his hair. Adam had his eyes closed.

Tommy’s eyes were glued to Adam as he watched the water hit the top of his head, the suds sliding from his head and neck caressed his shoulders. Tommy's eyes followed the suds as they slowly and sensually slid down Adam's chest, belly, then off his hips and cock and deliciously stroked his thighs like a warm waterfall, but Tommy’s eyes stopped at Adam’s cock. He couldn’t take them off it. He gulped at the sheer size of Adam's sex that he never expected. He'd heard that Adam’s cock was fairly decent size but never expected it to be as big as this. He was in awe.

Adam moved his head from under the water and could see that Tommy was staring at his dick and saw Tommy's dick was taking on a life of its own. Hardening. Reaching up, Adam put his finger under Tommy’s chin, lifting his head, eyes meeting. Adam smiled and said, “Do you like what you see?” with a glint in his eye.

Embarrassed, Tommy’s cheeks flaming red, he looked into Adam’s eyes and shyly stuttered, “Umm Yeah, I, I, I guess so.”

Adam, glanced down to Tommy’s dick, back up to Tommy’s eyes and responded, “I like what I see too.” Adam pulled Tommy’s body toward him to bring him under the spray so the water was slicing over both of them; he grabbed the back of Tommy’s head, yanking his face to his, their lips mashing together in a demanding hungry kiss.

Tommy responded; Adam pushed his tongue past Tommy’s lips, against his teeth for Tommy to open his mouth, slamming his tongue inside. He took a couple steps, pressing Tommy against the shower wall.

Tommy moaned and wrapped his arms up underneath Adam’s armpits bringing them up to his shoulders, his hands grasping, hanging on for dear life. He felt their cocks collide, sending jolts through both of them. Adams wrapped his fingers tightly in Tommy's hair as his other hand slid down under Tommy’s ass, pulling him tight, pressing their bodies together, their cocks slicing along side each other. The grinding, hip thrusting and deep kissing unravelled any issues Tommy may have had about sex with another guy.

Adam stepped back slightly; reaching up, forcing Tommy’s hands to fall from the shoulders, then Adam reached back and turned the faucet off to save the hot water for later. He turned back and Tommy grabbed hold of his arms to hang on. Adam lifted one leg, placing his foot on the side of the tub, arching Tommy's back, so his crotch could inch closer to Adam’s balls. Tommy clung to Adam’s upper arms as their balls rubbed against each other, in a slow, wet grind, their cocks fully engorged. They were both pushing their hips up, grinding against each other with their cocks flopping, neither one could tell whose cock was hitting whose stomach.

Tommy had never felt anything like this before and it was driving him completely and insanely wild. He never knew…just never knew, he could get so completely turned on by a guy. Maybe not just any guy - just Adam.

Adam finally let go of Tommy’s hair to reach between their bodies, wrapping his palm around Tommy’s cock. His hand started pumping up and down, squeezing tight, then loosening up, then squeezing again, taunting Tommy, working him to a frazzle. He could see Tommy shaking, losing all sense of reason. His eyes glazed, his chest heaving, his fingers clawing into Adam’s forearms. Tommy instinctively had wrapped one hand around Adams cock without even realizing what he was doing. They were both working each others dicks with abandon. Adam finally spoke, “Kay, Tommy, it’s time,…cum for me baby. I’m gonna shoot on you...shoot on me now….Now baby…Yeeessss----arrrrgggh." He grunted as he released hot cum, spraying the same time Tommy shot his load with a scream, "OOOOHHH yeah, christ Adam." Hot searing cum mixing as it flew in the air, landing on each others stomach. Their cocks pulsed a couple more times as they reluctantly released the final spurts. Tommy’s legs buckled; Adam caught him before he slipped to the floor of the tub. He stood up, pulling Tommy against him. Tommy flopped like a wet dishrag against Adam; his head laid on his chest as both of them tried to slow their laboured breathing, gasping for air. Adam held Tommy for a couple minutes, kissed the top of Tommy’s head then asked, “You doing ok?”

Tommy’s hair tickled Adams chest as he nodded. Reality set in, he took a huge breath and let it out with a “WOW—wow”, like a collasped balloon.

Adam smiled into Tommy’s hair, and mumbled, “Yeah, WOW, is right, but there is more than that if you’re willing to learn.”

Adam turned on the water to rinse away the sweat and cum. They finally towelled off, dressed, and headed for breakfast. They had spent too long in the shower, so breakfast was not going to be as leisurely as they had hoped. As Adam left to go to the venue for set-up, he leaned into Tommy’s ear and snarled, “Meet me back here after set-up is done, we’ll pick up where we left off” then nonchalantly and confidently strutted off, not waiting for a response, because he KNEW Tommy would show up.

The throb was immediate to Tommy’s cock. Tommy’s sex throbbed in response.

The day wore on and on. The work got done, but Tommy was a mess. He didn’t seem able to do anything right. His mind was elsewhere, fantasizing about things Adam might do to him. Finally it was time to go. Some of them went site-seeing or shopping, but Tommy feigned a stomach ache explaining he just wanted to go rest at the hotel. Isaac teased him saying not to fall to asleep or be late for sound checks. They always have to pick on him for being late.

Tommy anxiously headed back to the hotel to wait for Adam. He tried to settle his nerves with a beer, then another. He realized he better not have any more or he wouldn’t make it sound checks for sure.

Tommy finally heard Adam’s key in the door of his room. Tommy’s heart was pounding like Isaac's bongo drum and he wondered if Adam could hear it from his room. Adam’s whistling drifted to his ears bringing a smile to Tommy. He heard Adam fiddling around in drawers but didn’t have a clue what he was doing. He waited and waited in nervous anticipation.

“Glitterbaby" Adam finally announced, "You better get over here, we only have a couple hours before sound checks.”

Tommy skitted from his room to Adam’s. He tumbled to a stop seeing Adam standing in the doorway to the bathroom, his arms raised up, leaning against the door jam, one leg extended;- Stark naked. Tommy’s pulse raced, like an Indy 500 car, he gulped, his jaw dropped, staring in amazement as if this was the first time he had seen Adam naked, yet now Tommy was viewing a beautiful male specimen of a human being. A soft, “fuuucckk’ slipped between his lips.

Adam smiled, winked, and growled, “That’s what I intend to do.” He crooked his finger with a –come here,- no words were necessary.

His eyes locking onto Adam, Tommy virtually ran to his lover, as Adam stepped back urging Tommy further into the bathroom. Adam turned on the faucet, checked the temperature, as Tommy was stripping his clothes off. He reached for Tommy, guided him in as he stepping in behind him. Water slashed against them, heating their skin, in mere seconds, their bodies becoming pinker and plumper. With Tommy's back to him, Adam washed Tommy’s neck, slipping his hands along each shoulder, down his arms then easing back up along the ribs to wash down his back. His hands slid downwards, around Tommy's ass cheeks, taking heed to work between the crack. Turning Tommy, Adam let the water rinse away the soapy mess on his back as he began to repeat the steps on Tommy's front. Facing Tommy was more of a challenge. The endearing glaze on Tommy’s face professed his building passion. Tommy clenched his lips together to suppress his growing need. Finally Adam reaches the “beloved” treasure.

Tommy moans as Adam kneels in front of him to wash the object of his desire. Slipping his hand between the legs, he back circles his balls. Tommys’cock sparks at the esquisite touch.

Adam notices the flinches, -and responds quickly as he wraps his soapy hand around the shaft, lifting up and down, working the suds to the max to clean him.

Tommy’s legs wobble beneath him as his excitement begins to peak, his moans of ecstasy cascading louder, gasping in short panting breaths.

Kneeling, Adam reaches one arm up to press Tommy against the sidewall as he leans back to allow the spray to wash the suds away. Adam's desire and want for the delicate, sweet part of Tommy finally overwhelms him and he wraps his lips around the head of Tommy’s cock, tasting the pre-cum glistening at the tip. His mouth opens as the cock slips inside deeper, his lips tightening around the shaft as it eases in.

Tommy buckles at the knees. “Fuck Adam..yeah suck me.—OH fuck yeah!”, fighting the urge to shift his hips up. He can’t fight it though.

Adam feels the cock pulsating inside his mouth as Tommy starts rocking his hips forward; Tommy's fingers tangle in Adam’s hair and he holds on tight and rocks with wild desire he finally explodes hot spurts.

Tommy apologizes profusely, "Oh damn I'm sorry I couldn't hold it back--shit that was just so good."

Tommy was startled when Adam turned him around, bent him at the waist, and placed his hands against the end wall of the shower. He pushed his foot between Tommy’s feet, edging them apart until they were hitting opposite sides of the tub. Adam pushed Tommy’s hands lower down the wall so his ass was higher in the air. He leaned down, gruffly stated in his ear, “DON’T MOVE!”

Tommy wasn’t sure what was to happen but he was waited in nail-biting anticipation while he heard the curtain shuffle, and Adam stepped out. He was gone. WTF? Tommy didn’t hear the toilet flush so he knew Adam didn’t just piss, so what the hell was he doing?

Adam returned in less than two minutes, the curtain swished again as Adam stepped back in. He turned the faucet back on and a spray of water flowed around him, splashing on Tommy. Unsure what was transpiring behind him, Tommy was a little nervous, his knees locked in place to keep from shaking. He felt Adams hand as it was placed on his ass cheek, pulling it to one side, then a lubed finger teasing in between the cheeks. Tommy jerked with shock as he felt the finger putting pressure to slip inside; instinctively he pulled forward, away from the intrusion. Adam leaned over Tommy’s back to whisper in his ear. “Easy, baby, easy, it will be sooo much better if you relax.”

Those comforting words helped Tommy ease back into position with a tad bit of calmness and growing anticipation of imminent pleasure he hoped would follow.

Adam leaned down, slipping his tongue between Tommy’s cheeks, licking slowly, teasing, and enticing Tommy to relax for more enjoyment. Adam spoke with a growl, “I want to do more of that baby, but that has to wait for now.” He started again, rubbing the puckers between Tommy’s cheeks, moving slower this time, working the opening gently, easing in slower.

Tommy dipped his back to extend his ass up higher, giving Adam more access.

Adam poured more lube along the crack of Tommy’s ass and along his finger; the extra fluid helped the finger dip inside. “Breathe, baby, breathe” Adam encouraged.

Tommy let air expel from his lungs with a whoosh and hungrily sucked air back in. It was now so intense, but Tommy was wiggling his hips back, urging for more.

Adam worked his finger around and around opening him up more until he could slip a second finger in. He kept twirling, pulling the fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch Tommy.

Tommy was moaning and wiggling something fierce, loving the wildness of this.

Adam knew now was the time to take the next step. He slipped the nozzle inside, inching it slowly. He heard Tommy gasp, Adam leaned and whispered, “Don’t be afraid, Tommy, its okay I promise, just hold still baby.”

Suddenly Tommy could feel warm water rolling inside him. He took a deep breath, waiting, waiting, a slight feeling of fullness beginning. The pressure was gaining, he was sweating. With desperation in his voice he struggled to speak, “A a addd aa mm, ok, that’s enough.” …nothing happened, it continued to flow into him. Tommy was starting to quiver, shake, he pounded the shower wall, and again pleaded with Adam, “I fuckin’ mean it (breath) Adam, if if I don’t get out of this (breath) tub right the fuck now, (breath) I’m gonna (breath) (breath) shoot shit all over you.” (panting)

Adam: “Not yet, Tommy, not yet. Just wait, hold it longer. Come on baby, just a little longer”

Tommy waited, feeling an excruciating pressure. He kept his anus tight around the nozzle to keep it from blowing out but he didn’t know how long he could hold out. It finally became unbearable and Tommy was irate: “Fuck you, Adam, (panting) I can’t wait any more. I’m gonna rip it right here if I don’t get over to the toilet in about 2 seconds. Tommy stumbled over the side of the tub ”Fuck”, his slippery feet sliding toward the stool, the nozzle slipping out of his ass to the floor. Almost losing his balance he grabbed at the toilet seat, yanked it up, and squatted at the exact time his asshole opened up with an astounding ‘whhhhoooossssh’. Tommy yelled, “God Damn you fuckin’ Adam, why the fuck did you do this to me—you fuckin’ bitch.”

Adam responded, “Chill Tommy, you’ll see, it’ll be worth it. It’s for what I have planned for you. Believe me baby, you won’t regret it.”

Tommy screamed, “No, Adam, this is a bit extreme, I don’t know if I can do anything else. It’s too much. My asshole hurts like fuckin’ hell now. What if I can’t handle what else you wanna do to me? What if it hurts and I want you to stop? Can I trust you to stop if I tell you to stop?”

Adam poked his head out from the shower curtain: “I’ll tell you what Tommy; we’ll use a safe word. If things get to over the top for you, say the “safe word” and it all stops. I won’t pressure you to keep going. I swear. Come here--Trust me.”

Tommy stepped slowly to the side of the tub, hands on hips, “What’s the safe word?” Tommy questioned.

Adam thought a second: “Let’s go for –Bus”

Tommy wrinkled his nose “Bus?? what the fuck Adam. BUS?”

“Okay, not Bus then. Uummm Peanuts” slurring the word to sound like penis, Adam smirked.

Tommy without thinking said, “Fine” as he climbed in the shower again still a little miffed and mostly frightened.

Adam wrapped Tommy in his arms, holding him close, resting his head on top of Tommy’s, mewing “sssshhh it’s okay love.” His hand reached up to Tommy’s head, stroking his hair, placing small kisses on his forehead. “Don’t be afraid, baby boy” he whispered. “I’ll go slow, I won’t hurt you.”

Tommy’s arms wrapped around Adam’s waist

Adams fingers carded Tommy’s hair, melting Tommy against him. Adams hand stroked his neck, then his shoulder, fingertips lightly sliding down his arm. He leaned down, kissing Tommy’s cheek, easing over to nibble on his ear.

Tommy moaned, his head tipped back.

Adam continued his exploration of Tommy’s earlobe, sucking in a couple earrings then releasing, sliding down his neck to the front of his throat, dipping his tongue into the hollow in front. He could feel Tommy’s pulse against his tongue. His hands sliding around to caress his ass, rotating his hips to rock against him, Tommy like pliable putty again. Adam worked him into a mass of jelly, pressing his hard cock against him. He twists Tommy quickly and runs his cock between Tommy’s ass cheeks, pouring lube in the crack and along his cock.

Tommy nervously grunts, “Remember I’m a virgin ass.”

Adam calms him slightly with an, “I know baby” as he lines his dick up to the puckered hole. He pushes his hips slowly to break through the tight barrier. “OH Christ, Tommy, you are so fucken tight it feels like heaven”, Adam quickens his speed, deeper.

Tommy: “Adam, Adam..it’s too much –you have to ssstttoopp….Tommy’s brain was malfunctioning due to the pain. Adam wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t Adam stop? Tears were puddles in his eyes. It fuckin’ hurt! His brain was swirling as Adam kept pushing into Tommy past his limits…oh a safe word, what the fucks the safe word—“Bus”, fuk

"No, NO, wait, son-of-abitch-ADAM fuck no!” stuttered “safe word’ safe word, can’t….think, - pea…pea something, penis…he shouted, ”Penis, Adam, Penis!!!”

Adams cock diving in and out at rapid speed, grunted, “That’s not the word baby boy.” Tommy couldn’t see the look of pride that Adam had seemingly tricked Tommy into the wrong word.

Tommy’s mind was whirling words in his head, searching his memory of the conversation for the word, which was useless with all the pummeling his ass was taking. Realization registered as the word tumbled from his lips in a sigh, “peaaannuutts, please Adam" - but it was too late.

Adam thrust one last push, deeper than either expected, spewing cum all up inside Tommy.

Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs….”God damn, muther fucker Adam..shit!~” as tears started flowing down his cheeks. Adam pulled out, realizing Tommy was bleeding, his heart sank. “Oh fuck, Tommy, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Fuckin’ Christ." He hit the shower wall, mad as hell. Tommy shuddered and drew away from Adam.

The water had long ago grown cold so Adam reached back and twisted the handle to -OFF- roughly. He didn’t turn around but asked over his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Adam hated himself at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to look at Tommy, to see the pain he had inflicted on him.

Tommy nodded sheepishly, even though he knew Adam didn’t see him, he grunted, “Yeah”.

Adam stepped out, grabbed a towel, and handed it to Tommy. He grabbed a second towel for himself and they began to dry off, Adam more rushed than Tommy. Adam said, “Let’s go Tommy, we gotta get to sound checks, we’re gonna be late. I gotta go right now.” There was no more talk, no hug, and no further compassion. The silence was deadening. Tommy thought he was going to die from embarrassment that he couldn’t look at Adam. It seemed like Adam couldn’t get dressed and out of there fast enough.

Sound Checks were done, Tommy looked around and Adam was already gone. Isaac walked around the curtain, almost bumping into Tommy, and stumbled back as Tommy grunted, “Watch what the fuck you’re doin’!”

Isaac glared saying, “What the fucks your problem?”

Tommy mumbled, “Nuthin.”

Seeing the hurt on Tommy’s face, he threw his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and said, “Fuck Man, let’s go have a beer before we have to be back for the show, looks like you could loosen up buddy.”

Tommy relented, following him out of the club. Isaac didn’t press the issue any further while they drank their beers and the beers certainly didn’t mellow Tommy’s mood any. His fucking ass hurt, he could barely walk. It even hurt just to sit on the damn bar stool.

During the concert when they started playing “Fever”, Adam came down the steps, walked up behind Tommy; he grabbed Tommy’s hair and yanked his head back. Tommy’s mind flashed back to the shower with a hot rush that coursed throughout his body. His skin felt on fire, his mouth watering as he turned towards Adam then pulled his face in and kissed him. Adams tongue pushing inside enraging a roaring smoke that scorched down Tommy’s throat to the fire pit in his belly until he felt a raging flame at his cock. He wondered if anyone in the audience could see his stiffening cock. He didn’t understand how his ass could hurt so much yet he still wanted Adam’s cock again. Then Adam pulled away and Tommy felt a tearing in his heart…an unbearable ache. The rest of the concert flew by in a blur. Finally as they were walking off the stage; Adam snuck up behind him and whispered, “Are you up for more?” Tommy didn’t get a chance to answer because Isaac and Sasha came up to Adam, congratulating him on another great show. Tommy’s head was spinning…why did Adam say that to him? Is he just teasing him now – making fun of him? He felt the tears sting his eyes but forced them not to fall and turned slightly to wipe his eyes so no one would see.

Things were so crazy busy the next few days. They were constantly on the bus travelling, everyone around all the time. Adam and Tommy barely had time to drink a cup of coffee in the same room, and if they did have a little time, never alone. He couldn’t seem to get a break to have any time alone with Adam. Tommy had told Adam a couple times he wanted to talk to him…alone-- but Adam always seemed to be on the run, having to do things, make changes with the dancers, with the lighting crew. It was always something and it was starting to really piss him off. He wondered a couple times if Adam was avoiding him. Adam still played the “act” on stage for the audience though. The kisses were hot—the audiences loved it.—Tommy now admitted to himself, he loved it too. He couldn’t remember at what point that realization hit, whether it was due to the shower sex, or after that, but he knew he wanted more. Tommy knew they had a hotel that night so he hoped he’d be able to trap Adam for some time to talk and see what Adam meant by “more.” During “Fever” this time, when Adam came up behind Tommy, Tommy pushed his hips back grinding against Adam’s bulge. Adams eyes blazed with their own fever, he leaned in and whispered in Tommy’s ear, “Oh baby boy you want it again don’t cha?”

Tommy insecurities riled again, does he mean it or is he making fun of me again?

At the end of that evening's show, a bunch of them took off to hit a bar. Tommy had no idea who Adam went with or what club they were going to. Yet again, Tommy was left stranded and again Isaac rescued him from being alone. He couldn’t help thinking, Why the fuck is Adam treating me this way?

Isaac knew what club they had taken off to, so he headed there without telling Tommy where they were going. He knew Tommy’s mood had something to do with Adam and was bound and determined those two had to work it out, and soon. It was affecting the whole tour. When they reached the club, they found Cam, Terrence, Taylor and Sasha but no Adam. Isaac bought a round, then Terrence bought one and a couple other people must have.

Tommy just knew the beers kept being placed in front of him, and he kept drinking them. He was feeling the affects and had to piss so he headed to the john. When he came out he glanced over in a corner and lo and behold there was Adam making out with a little blond twink. Tommy’s blood started to boil and he felt like he was going to retch. He stormed past the tables of his band mates and out the door.

Isaac jumped up and followed him, catching him outside.

Tommy lipped off to Isaac and said, “Don’t say ONE word—Not one fuckin’ word!” so they walked back to the hotel in silence. The fresh air helped clear his head and Tommy made a firm decision—he was going to talk to Adam the minute he came back to the hotel. He didn’t care if Adam was drunk, sober or brought a boy toy with him, they were going to get something straight TONIGHT! In the room, Tommy paced back and forth, drank 3 cups of coffee. He wasn’t sure if the jitters he was fighting was from anger or caffeine.

About 3 a.m. he heard Adam’s door slam, and his keys hit the TV stand. Tommy jumped to the door between the rooms and pounded on it. Adam yanked the door open, glaring at Tommy.”What the fuck Tommy, you don’t have to be so fuckin loud.”

Tommy was enraged, he screamed, “You’re a slut Adam, you used me for your pleasure and then flit off to fuck someone else the first chance you get. What, wasn’t I good enough for you? Didn’t I get you off good enough? You fuckin’ hurt me bad, I was bleeding. Yeah, you might have said you were sorry but then acted like it was no big deal. You told me you wanted to teach me more and then you never delivered. You talk big, making suggestions but then you keep avoiding me.”

Adam glared at Tommy, reached out, grabbing Tommy’s arm, yanked him close and spat out, “And you Tommy are a dick tease. You have teased and taunted me to the point of insanity since we showered together, hell before that even. I’m sorry if you felt like I used you, but I didn’t. I hated myself for violating you, for making you do something you didn’t want. I practically raped you and I couldn’t live with myself for that. I broke my promise to you. I broke that trust I told you to give me when I tricked you by mixing up the safe word. I felt like you hated me and was disgusted by what we did. I couldn’t look at you without seeing the anguish I had put there. I couldn’t stand feeling your eyes boring into my back when I turned away from you. Yeah, I guess I’ve been avoiding you but only because I asked you a couple times if you wanted more and you never gave me an answer so I took that to me you weren’t interested. You would slink away from me every chance you got.”

Tommy stared at Adam, comprehending his confession. His body relaxed in defeat as Adam released his grip. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, looked at Adam and said, “Man we sure fucked this up, didn’t we? You thought I was disgusted by what happened and I thought I wasn’t good enough for you to show me more. We sure didn’t communicate things very well because I certainly was not disgusted and I’ve been wanting, needing you, more everyday. That wasn’t anguish on my face Adam, it was desire and frustration.

Adam sighed, rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tommy, pulling him to his chest, whispering, “Oh my god Tommy, we sure did fuck this up.” He cradled him as their bodies swayed. “I’m so sorry Tommy; I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me, please give me another chance.”

Choked up, Tommy looked up at Adam’s face, with tears in his eyes and nodded. He reached for Adam’s hand, walking toward the bathroom. They stood in the bathroom facing each other each with a little hesitation. Adam a little fearful and unsure that this was what Tommy truly wanted and Tommy fearful to cross too far over the line he had never crossed before==falling in love with Adam. Tommy made the first move, reaching up slowly, pulling Adam’s tank top up and over his head. Adam took his turn and pulled Tommy’s T-shirt over his head, and then they both started scrambling to yank at each others jeans, like they were in a race. They couldn’t remove the remaining clothes fast enough, trying to kick off shoes, fumbling at the zippers; they started to stumble into each other and then cracked up laughing. Tommy turned to grab a bar of soap as Adam turned on the water. They turned back facing each other, Adam held his hand out, Tommy put his in Adam’s hand and they stepped over the tub to climb inside.


End file.
